tlodkfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirrflag Continent
Mirrflag Continent The land of Mirrflag is one of the most multicultural places on the TLoDK World, there are almost all the major factions, such as the Humans, Elves, Drakonans and some exiled Orc tribes. 'History' According to the historians, a long and devastating war took place in Mirrflag (known as The Thousand Years War) during the earlier days of Human civilization. 'Factions involved' *Humans *Elves *Drakonans *Orcs 'Invaders' Nobody knows the actual reasons, but Orcs immigrated from a southern continent to invade the Human Kingdom. After settling their hordes in the continent, Orcs started to spread to Elven and Drakonan territory, some historians claim that Orcs were searching an old legendary temple made by the Ancients, an extinct race, from whom Humans, Elves and Drakonans are presumed to be descendants. 'Alliance' After around 300 years of destruction, Humans and Drakonans decide to make the first Alliance, it was not until 200 years later the elves decide to leave their neutral stance, their decision was taken after the Orcs murdered one of their Royal Elders during a siege. Finally, these 3 factions decide to build the Keter Alliance with the aim of exiling their common enemy. 'Dragon Knights' After forming the Keter Alliance, Humans, Elves and Drakonans decide to bring their best warriors into a single Elite force, calling them The Dragon Knights Order, ''name given from their dragon shaped armours, made out of a rare "Black crystal" wich, according to the Legend, its resistance is presumed to be limitless. 'Maximilian Alcaster' Formerly known as the first Dragon Knight. The DK Order was in charge of Master Maximilian Alcaster, a human warrior with some magical abilities beyond the average human capabilities. According to Human folklore, his mother was a Drakonan, fact that could effectively explain his supernatural skills. His leadership led to the eventual exile of Orcs from Mirrflag, leaving only a few tribes spread around the northern mountains out of Keter Alliance Territory. Months after their victory, Maximilian and his warriors was given a new secret mission, out of the continent, they never came back. '''The southern coast conflict and its repercussions to Mirrflag' The battle that concluded the war took place next to the southern beaches of Malkuth, hence the event was known as the Southern Coast conflict. The last orc resistance was in charge of a fierce warchief veteran, Lord Kodagog. They managed to put a heavy settlement in the southernmost part of the continent, next to the southern beaches of humans' Malkuth capital. The battle was short, but one of the bloodiest of the whole war; being heavy warriors, the orcs were able to effortlessly kill a big amount of the DK Order soldiers during the first clash of blades. Those who survived the conflict used to tell it was a brutal carnage until Alcaster managed to break beyond enemy lines and hit Kodagog with a misterious spell right to his chest. Being a warchief feared even by their own troops and, also a skillful user of the orcasis halberd, Kodagog was never damaged during battle. This single hit was enough to determine the fate of the conflict, the already weakend moral of the orcs was directly affected; most of them started to flee in rage and confussion to the beaches. Full of anger, Kodagog tried to recover the control of his troops, but the DK Order's push movements kept most of them out of the conflict epicenter. Kodagog's fall and the exile of the resistance remnants led to the end of the war. With a few groups of orcs who decided to quit fighting and secluded themselves to the mountains, the continent could finally breath peaceful days. It is said that that day, Maximilian and his soldiers discovered some old scrolls in kodagog's tent, these scrolls had vital information about the motives behind the war, and also had several marked locations, some of them were out of mirrflag borders and suggested some powerful artifact behind the whole orcs goals. Three months after the conflict, the DK Order went to a mission to one of these marked locations, it is unknown where did they go and what was the real mission all about, only the kings of keter alliance know the true behind. With the DK Order missing, or at least far away, Mirrflag is once again vulnerable to any invasion, the rumours of a second Horde coming from the south have been increasing the tension. Some young adventurers are starting to rise from this situation, and the villagers believe in them to be the DK Order of tomorrow. Main Places There are a few main places around Mirrflag continent, these are some of them. *'Malkuth' *'Celestia Port' *'Umbra' *'Drakonan Lands' *'Solacium' *'Mushroom Forest ' *'Whotver Lake' *'The Highlands' *'Northern Desert' *'Land of the Dead' *'The Wisemen Tundra' 'Main Races' Mirrflag is the home of a huge range of different creatures, but few of them live in communities large enough to be considered as a civilization, or at least a tribe or a clan. *'Humans' *'Drakonans' *'Elves' *'Terries' *'Orcs' *'Trolls' Category:Continent __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__